


Shattered

by PapuruKakugan



Series: Shattered & Reforged [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Coma, Hospitals, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, distraught kageyama, tw: graphic detail of a car accident, warning: may need tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan
Summary: How could he not have seen it? How did he miss that fucking car that hurtled around the corner to obliterate everything he is.

  They’d tried to get him to talk, to respond, but nothing would disengage the reeling terror floating in Kageyama’s stomach. The one person who trusted him so implicitly that they would leap into the air with their eyes closed, knowing the connection they sought would meet their hand at the highest point, is gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this contains depictions of someone being hit by a car, how they look during it etc. Please be careful if you're easily affected by this.

How could he not have seen it? How did he miss that _fucking_ car that hurtled around the corner to obliterate everything he is. He had the most perfect position to watch as Hinata skipped out ahead of him on the crossing, toothy grin and walking backwards with his arms outstretched as if to say _‘Here I stand, see how perfect I am. Bow down and love me.’_ And, oh did he. He loved that boy with everything he had. Hinata was his anchor, his future, his sun.

It only took four seconds for that wild hair to seep with the wrong shade of red. Four seconds of Kageyama making the most _ruined_ noise as Hinata’s body was flung onto the tarmac, broken and lifeless. Four seconds for Kageyama’s heart to simultaneously stop and go wild; on his darkest days he wishes it had stopped.

He barely registered the driver exiting the vehicle, couldn’t tear his eyes away from the boy he loved, but he roared at the driver not to touch Hinata when they tried. When the driver tried again Kageyama attacked them. Pummelled them with fists before Coach Ukai and Asahi dragged him off, dumping his fighting body into Suga and Noya’s arms where he screamed until he was hoarse.

He never remembered throwing up, only that Noya spent the rest of the night almost freezing cold in his dirty volleyball jersey that was dug out of his bag in the hospital. A nurse had tasked Tanaka with trying to get Kageyama to sip sweet juice for shock, he didn’t get very far. He’d been almost catatonic since he’d been half carried into A&E by his teammates, barely cognizant and curling into himself, silently wailing in despair.

They’d tried to get him to talk, to respond, but nothing would disengage the reeling terror floating in Kageyama’s stomach. The one person who trusted him so implicitly that they would _leap_ into the air with their eyes closed, knowing the connection they sought would meet their hand at the highest point, is _gone_. He’d bared himself to the shining boy, his fears and anguish at being abandoned by Kitagawi-Daiichi; knowing it was his arrogance that led him there. Even when Hinata hated him, feared him, revered him, he never let Kageyama put himself through that again. Forced him to see he had a team at his back, one that would accept him now if he let them. Hinata gave him a family.

Now it all felt worthless. What was the point if the person that tied him together is gone? Other’s can pick up the pieces of him but no-one has that right colour thread to bind his broken self back together again.

A spark of pain flared in his chest as he watched two bright haired people rush into the room. The striking gold-copper hue tugged the realisation that the third isn’t there. Isn’t _here_. Is gone. He can barely look at Natsu, just glances at those familiar dark brown eyes before crumbling in on himself again.

He drifts in and out as the bustle goes on around him, two warm bodies pressed to his sides to try and reaffirm that he’s not alone. But he is, he’s so very _alone_. No matter what the voices near him are saying; that ‘it probably isn’t as bad as it seemed’, to ‘look on the bright side’, that ‘Hinata is a fighter’. He doesn’t believe it, how can he? He saw all too clearly how broken he looked on the tarmac. No-one can come out the other side of that and not be severely damaged.

Those beside him stiffen as a door opens and he hears Hinata’s mother ask after her son. The pained cry and Natsu’s questioning voice nearly drown the doctor’s words but Kageyama hears them anyway, “Hinata Shouyou may never wake up again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any tags you think I should add, I couldn't find any others that were relevant.
> 
> Fancy a chat? Leave a comment or come find me on [Tumblr](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com) x


End file.
